Canta para mí
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Conserva poco: La certeza de que esa niña es lo único bueno que ha hecho, un tácito pacto de protección, recuerdos que van y vienen. El pasado lo acecha con la forma de un par de supuestos enemigos… Todo eso, y un día habrá de advertir que Joey Levy ha sido el último de sus grandes fracasos. [Este fic participa en el reto #6 Oc's al poder del foro La Torre Stark]
1. Una canción de vidas diezmadas

**Disclaimer:** Nada en este fic, salvo el OFC y la pseudotrama, son de mi propiedad. Marvel, y demás individuos de parecida índole, pueden entonces ufanarse de poseerlos. Tampoco tengo mayor objetivo o beneficio con el presente escrito que entretener a quien quiera leérselo, y, tal vez, recibir jugosos reviews.

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este fic participa en el reto #6 "Oc's al poder" del foro La Torre Stark._

 **Advertencias:** OoC (no, en serio). Temáticas oscuras y poco agradables. No apto para los dulces de corazón. Está plagado de mis bobadas, ya recuerdo por qué hace tanto que no trabajo con un OC en este fandom xD La trama es un revoltijo de música que no dejó de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Música como:

 _-The taste of blood (Jozef Van Wissem), y_

 _-Beautiful crime (Tamer)._

Advertidos quedan, pastelitos. Yo no respondo chipote con sangre ;)

 **ARGUMENTO:** Bucky Barnes conserva pocos recuerdos de su vida como Soldado del Invierno, y casi nada del James Buchanan que alguna vez fue. Su memoria es mala y su mente frágil. Sin embargo, ahora mismo piensa en las cosas que verdaderamente posee: La certeza de que aquella mocosa es de lo poco bueno que ha hecho en muchos años, el tácito pacto de protección, y la vaga sensación de haber logrado ese mismo acuerdo con otro hace un tiempo. Recuerdos que van y vienen, el pasado lo acecha con la forma de un par de hombres que él llegó a creer enemigos… Todo eso, y un día James se encontrará a sí mismo deseando que Joey Levy haya sido el último de sus grandes fracasos.

* * *

 **|Canta para mí|**

.

 **I**

 **Una canción de vidas diezmadas**

.

Se despertó con un intenso sabor acre en la boca. Lentamente elevó la cabeza de la superficie percudida del catre, conteniendo a la vez un mareo y una intensa punzada en la cabeza, signo inequívoco de la resaca que se le venía encima. Su mano derecha colgaba por un borde, la llevó a su rostro y lo restregó con vigor, espantando las últimas nieblas del sueño intranquilo que había estado experimentando. Apoyada sobre ambos codos, miró entorno, sus ojos penetrando la semioscuridad. Al final, soltó un rápido bufido de fastidio. Las paredes con aquél papel tapiz de un amarillo inverosímil estaban descarapelándose, había un pequeño lavabo justo en frente, a un par de metros, una parrilla al lado, la mesa de madera que tanto trabajo le había costado subir por las estrechas escaleras, y la puerta que daba al oscuro e igualmente deprimente cuarto de baño. La delgada tela de las cortinas permitía adivinar la angosta calle, y la farola de luz amarilla en la esquina vertía una débil luz sobre el cuarto, alargando sombras sobre los muros y el suelo.

No podían ser más de las cinco. Josephine se sentó al borde del colchón, arrancándole varios rechinidos a la base de metal. La fría habitación sin calefacción le erizó la piel y le causó un estremecimiento al sacudirse aquella manta zurcida ya mil veces. Permaneció otro largo rato así, pensando en el alquiler que todavía debía, en el invitado que descansaba frente a ella, y en la asquerosa cerveza barata que aguardaba por ella en la vieja hielera del rincón. El aspecto de su vivienda, de su vida, y de su futuro alentaron un viejo vicio pese a que era tan joven.

Se echó la manta sobre los hombros y se dirigió con pasos cansados hasta la hielera. Extrajo una botella, pero antes de poder regresar, una corriente de aire le arrancó otro estremecimiento. Compuso una mueca al girar a la izquierda para echarle un vistazo sobre el hombro a su _invitado_. Consideró un instante tomar otra botella para él, hasta recordar que la última vez había terminado escupiendo el líquido. Joey no estaba para malgastar nada. Regresó.

Se tumbó sobre la escuálida cama, al lado de la ventana ancha y rectangular, de tal modo que pudiera tener de frente el rincón más oscuro de su habitación. El hombre que segundos antes dormitara sobre un jergón en el suelo, la miraba fijamente. El ruido de Joey lo hizo espabilar.

—Me harías el favor —dijo Joey, extendiéndose sobre una pequeña mesa de noche y alargando la botella hasta el rincón oscuro. Una mano salió de la oscuridad, cogió la botella, y hubo un sonido burbujeante mientras le devolvía la cerveza—. Gracias.

— ¿No es un poco temprano? —inquirió la voz grave.

—Eso —se interrumpió para dar un largo trago, hizo una mueca más de asco que de alivio al notar el líquido amargo anegar su boca y descender frío hasta su estómago—, o muy tarde —continuó—. Tú seguro no has dormido nada en realidad.

—Lo suficiente —replicó.

— ¿Lo suficiente para qué? ¿Para no parecer un zombi? Pues te ha fallado. No sólo luces como uno, también _hueles_ como zombi —una risa torpe brotó de sus labios.

—Creo que no estás en condiciones —apostilló él.

La muchacha le dio la razón con un gesto vago y bebió de nuevo. No podía negar que mantener una higiene decente con un mini lavabo como único recurso era bastante difícil.

— Esto me recuerda —comenzó, señalándolo con la botella en mano—, el dueño del edificio me echará de aquí en unos días. Hace tanto de la última vez que pagué alquiler que sinceramente he perdido la cuenta de los meses.

—Dijiste que salías a trabajar —. La ceja que arqueaba era una obvia alusión a la peculiaridad de su 'trabajo'—. De haberlo sabido habría salido yo.

Joey se alzó de hombros.

—La comida no la regalan, o al menos no me la regalan a mí, y tú comes como niño de orfanato. Yo necesito comprar otras cosas —dijo agitando la cerveza—. Tú no puedes andar por ahí con ese maravilloso brazo como letrero de "aquí estoy", y ni mencionar las visitas al museo del "amor de tu vida", tampoco son gratis, cariño.

—Necesito recordar —espetó con el ceño fruncido y una severa mirada—. Y deja la idiotez del _"amor de tu vida"_.

Joey bufó y rodó los ojos. Terminó con su bebida, colocó la botella sobre la destartalada mesa de noche y se recostó de lado.

—Tuve un sueño —dijo él luego de un rato de silencio. Sólo las risas de un grupito de vándalos en la calle, y el rumor de los coches irrumpía en la callada habitación que Joey Levy no había pagado en meses.

Pestañeó rápidamente y frunció los labios. — ¿Otra vez el rubio?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué hacía?

— Dejaba que lo golpearan. Yo lo evitaba… Él me llamó Bucky.

Un destello de diversión cruzó la mirada de Josephine, tenía una expresión enigmática que le agregaba varios años. Al final, la chica explotó en una risotada.

— ¿Salvaste al Capitán América, hombre? No sólo eso, te tiene un diminutivo de cariño. ¡Dios, eres todo un caso! —Exclamó la chica—. A que soy afortunada, ¿no? Mi único _acto de caridad_ resultó tan trascendental —sonrió con insolencia, porque la verdad de aquél acto de caridad era bien diferente—. Ahora ese rubiecito te busca, me pregunto si pagaría algo…

Josephine dejó el resto de la frase en el aire. Sus ojos grises se fijaron sobre los azules de este supuesto "Bucky". Una risita se insinuaba apenas en la comisura de sus labios. Joey no tuvo problemas para alentarlo regalándole una amplia sonrisa en su lugar. Por vil que la supiera, por más que a lo largo de esos meses de mutua compañía él hubiera conseguido conocer sobre ella y su profesión como ladrona de poca monta, por más que a este punto él le conociera todos y cada uno de los horrendos vicios que tenía, no hacía falta aclarar que venderlo por un poco de plata era únicamente una broma tonta de su terrible sentido del humor.

—Quizá sí deberías continuar visitando ese maldito museo —dijo con tranquilidad después de un largo suspiro—. Por cierto, este nombrecito me agrada para ti. _Bucky_. Digo, es mejor que llamarte "soldado" u "hombre" todo el tiempo, ¿no crees?


	2. Una canción para un héroe

**Disclaimer:** Nada en este fic, salvo el OFC y la pseudotrama, son de mi propiedad. Marvel, y demás individuos de parecida índole, pueden entonces ufanarse de poseerlos. Tampoco tengo mayor objetivo o beneficio con el presente escrito que entretener a quien quiera leérselo, y tal vez recibir jugosos reviews.

* * *

 **II**

 **Una canción sobre héroes**

.

 _Un suspiro entrecortado delató todo el miedo que había acumulado en su interior desde el inicio de la persecución, varios minutos atrás. Le faltaba el aliento, los muslos le ardían lo mismo que el pecho, estaba empapada y acorralada en aquél tétrico callejón. Apenas logró ahogar un sollozo, más parecido a un gritito de frustración. ¡Vamos, ni siquiera era guapa! No. Peor. Ni siquiera era agradable a la vista. El cabello siempre corto, sin brillo, de lacios mechones castaños que caían sobre un rostro asimétrico. El cuerpecillo escuálido, de niño. La ropa vieja y mugrienta. El carácter horrendo que se cargaba. ¡No tenía ni una pizca de puto sentido!_

 _"Para gustos, colores, Joey"._

 _No. No era eso, estos hijos de puta sólo querían hacerle daño a alguien._

 _"Y mira, tú que caminaste frente a ellos, caída del cielo"._

 _Dos o tres no habrían sido problema, aun con su altura y complexión. Se había defendido de peores antes. No obstante, estos cazaban en manada. Los muy malditos._

 _Acorralada, temblorosa. La lluvia arreció y Josephine Levy se había quedado sin opciones. Como antes. Como cuando papá murió y se quedó sin nada. O más allá, incluso. Cuando mamá los dejó a ambos, padre e hija sin una explicación más o menos coherente._

 _Un relámpago irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Joey lo intentó de nuevo. Una patada aquí, una muñeca rota por allá. Sólo consiguió cabrearlos más._

 _De cara al suelo, Joey apretó los ojos con fuerza ante de la luz de otro relámpago. Respiró lo más profundo que pudo, intentando no notar como uno de ellos se inclinaba sobre ella para arrancarle el desgastado jersey y desgarrar la blusa con premura. Apretó los puños y comenzó a llorar en silencio, calcinándose de rabia, deseando estar muerta, deseando caer inconsciente pronto, rogando con todo su corazón que aquello terminara ya._

 _La luz de otro relámpago. Unos gruñidos, insultos, golpes. Estaba intacta y el suelo alfombrado con sus agresores inconscientes, o quizá muertos. A unos metros de ella, este hombre de largos cabellos oscuros la miraba serio. Sus turbios ojos azules bajo un ceño fruncido. Se acercó y tomó en brazos al saco de huesos temblorosos y llorosos que era…_

La vida había mejorado mucho desde esa noche.

 _Tal vez._

Joey despertó sobresaltada. En medio de un respingo, cayó desde el banco alto hasta el suelo, llevándose un par de vasos de cristal que se estrellaron a un costado de su cabeza. Su vista se enturbió. El dolor fue intenso. Los borrachos en la barra rieron de ella, y el camarero, Tobias, un viejo que la conocía bien desde la época de su padre, la miró con lástima poco después de lanzarle una mirada asesina al grupo de ebrios que se carcajeaban como imbéciles.

Joey gruñó al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse, demasiado mareada como para sentirse avergonzada.

—Ya voy —le dijo Tobias dejando su paño blanco sobre la barra. Hizo amago de ir a ayudarla, pero el espaviento enérgico de un hombre lo detuvo a medio camino.

Las risas cesaron definitivamente. La chica, atontada pero intrigada, buscó la fuente de la repentina consternación. La luz de las lámparas en el techo la cegó un momento. Luego, lo reconoció, viéndolo como a través de la niebla de un sueño no del todo malo. Pestañeó aturdida y arregló una mueca. Se dio una bofetada mental, obviamente era él la causa. Bucky la ayudó a incorporarse. Lucía enfadado. Una preocupada ira ardía en el mar azul de sus ojos. Joey se dio cuenta de cuánto le remordía verlo así.

—Dijiste que no ibas a dejarla entrar de nuevo —le recriminó a Tobias, apretando los dientes—. Dijiste que no _podías_.

— Te lo juro, viejo. Lo intente, pero debes conocerla. Cuando menos lo pensé, ya estaba adentro.

Una gélida mirada calló al otro. Joey contemplaba fascinada al héroe de la historia.

—Tiene sentido —murmuró ella contra su pecho. Él avanzaba lentamente por la calle desierta, el ruido de los automóviles era lejano, de una gran avenida a una manzana o algo así. Casi había serenidad en aquél lugar. Para él, Josephine seguía siendo un montoncillo de huesos mojados entre sus brazos. La muchacha no prosiguió.

— ¿El qué? —inquirió un rato después. Subía unas estrechas escaleras. Hacía frío y ella se apretó contra él—. ¿Qué tiene sentido?

— Por qué el Capitán América te busca —respondió con suavidad—. Es que… tú también eres un héroe, Bucky —finalizó sonriéndole como nunca lo había hecho.

Bucky permaneció callado. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de hotel. Un establecimiento tan destartalado como la casa de huéspedes de la que les habían echado hacía unos días, pero era mejor que el albergue, o dormir en la calle. La depositó en la cama, encendió el televisor y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

 _Un héroe._

Desde luego que no. Nada más alejado. No poseía demasiadas memorias. El Soldado del Invierno estaba dando lugar a un poco de lo que había sido antes, pero aun así, no era tanto. Recuerdos esporádicos, pasado y presente fundidos. El Soldado del Invierno y Bucky. Un rubio de ojos azules lo dominaba todo. Y lo que no, lo que no… No era. No existía.

Un ronquido lo haló de vuelta al mundo. Joey yacía extendida sobre toda la cama en una extraña posición para dormir muy característica de ella. Era casi una niña en comparación con él. Tendría tal vez quince años. Decía que la había salvado, y a cambio, le proporcionó un techo voluntariamente, compartió su poca comida, y lo ayudó con sus problemas de memoria. Era una pequeña delincuente, sí. Pero de no haber sido por eso, quizá no se habría enterado a tiempo de ciertos rumores sobre un tipo de color que lo buscaba en nombre de uno de los Vengadores.

Él no era ningún héroe. Pero quizá ella si fuera una heroína. Después de todo, la veía y se sentía liberado. Porque, vale, no, no era un héroe y quizá jamás lo sería, pero los ojos grises de Josephine expresaban que tampoco era aquél villano irredimible cuya sola idea le estremecía. Porque los ojos grises de ella le brillaban de admiración, y jamás dejó de insistir que ese brazo era una "puta bendición", aun cuando a él le asqueaba verse al espejo zurcido de esa manera. Porque Josephine le dedicaba su sonrisa torcida de apoyo y el mundo dejaba de ser este vórtice de paranoia y olvido que lo impelía a la demencia.

—Josephine —murmuró en la oscuridad de la habitación, ignorando el ruido de la televisión y concentrándose en el compás regular de su respiración.

Bucky Barnes conservaba pocos recuerdos de su vida como Soldado del Invierno, y casi nada del James Barnes que alguna vez fue. Su memoria era mala y su mente frágil. Un día bien, dos mal. Hoy estar aquí, mañana tendrían que hundirse en la porquería para comer. Partir, el cuerpo entumido, dolorido, quizá dormir en el camino.

Sí, Bucky Barnes conservaba muy poco. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, con Josephine tranquilamente dormida por fin, a su lado en vez de perdida entre un montón de imbéciles que querrían aprovecharse de ella, pensaba en las cosas que verdaderamente poseía: La certeza de que esa niña era de lo poco bueno que había hecho en muchos años, el tácito pacto de protección, las ganas de verla bien y feliz, porque ahí estaba la vaga sensación de haber logrado ese mismo acuerdo con alguien más hace un tiempo. Porque esta Josephine perdida y arruinada era un poco como el niño rubio de sus complicados sueños, y le parecía que merecía ser rescatada tanto como él.

—Josephine —repitió en un suspiro.

—Bucky —replicó ella. El hombre giró. Lo contemplaba atenta, ladeando la cabeza—. Deja de pensarlo, sí eres un héroe. Lo he dicho yo, y tu opinión no importa —rió.

Era su sonrisa retorcida.

No. Bucky Barnes no tenía muchas cosas, pero tenía eso. Que era más de lo que podía pedir o merecer.


	3. Una canción triste plagada de recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Nada en este fic, salvo el OFC y la pseudotrama, son de mi propiedad. Marvel, y demás individuos de parecida índole, pueden entonces ufanarse de poseerlos. Tampoco tengo mayor objetivo o beneficio con el presente escrito que entretener a quien quiera leérselo, y tal vez recibir jugosos reviews.

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

.

 **Una canción triste plagada de recuerdos**

.

Josephine se mordió los labios con fuerza. Las lágrimas se precipitaban por sus sucias mejillas, dejando un rastro de hilillos rosados a su paso. Le conferían un aspecto aún más joven. _Una niña_. Era sólo una niña, por dios.

— ¡Sácame de aquí! —ordenó enérgico—. ¡Josephine, libérame ahora!

Sorbió por la nariz, luego se la restregó con el dorso de la mano. Retrocedió un paso, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Él ya viene, ¿okey? Él puede ayudarte. Él va ayudarte, lo sé, es una buena persona, él no es como yo. Él te ayudará, él no va a hundirte. Espera un poco más, ¿sí?

Bucky sentía que las lágrimas le escocían los ojos. Forcejeó un poco más con la máquina que aprensaba su brazo robótico.

— ¡Josephine, no seas estúpida, ven acá! —insistió mientras ella no hacía más que retroceder y sollozar.

— Sigo con mi mierda, Bucky. Por dios, seguiré con ella. Yo estoy jodida, lo sé, lo siento en los huesos. Estaba en mi padre, y está en mí. Casi nos cortan la garganta por mi culpa la otra noche —la muchacha parecía a punto de atragantarse con las palabras—. Yo no puedo dejar esto, y tú tienes todos estos asuntos tan importantes como para morir por idioteces—ahogó un sollozo y armó una especie de amarga sonrisa que le afeaba el rostro—. Vamos, Bucky, salvaste al maldito Capitán América —le recordó—. Eres un héroe de héroes. Lo eres de verdad… Y yo soy yo.

La miró atónito. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba planeando esto?

— Bien, esperémoslos juntos. Todo se solucionará para ambos. Basta de huir, de acuerdo. Pero juntos. Josephine, no te puedes ir.

Ella meneó la cabeza de nuevo. —No. No mejoraré.

—Estás haciendo gala de idiotez —la reprendió desesperado. No pareció afectarla, sin embargo—. Mi mente está mucho mejor ahora, Josephine. Si te vas… podría volver a lo mismo —Bucky quiso chantajearla, cualquier cosa con tal de que dejara de hacer tonterías.

—Dejemos de correr, está bien.

—No —fue lo último que le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza repetidamente. Apretó los puños, le dedicó una última de sus miradas grises; aun estando ahí atrapado, parecía haber admiración y cariño en sus ojos. Luego, esbozó un mohín de dolorida disculpa, giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo.

Bucky comenzó a halar de su brazo con más fuerza. Tironeó hasta que el dolor sobrevino. Pero la silueta escurrida de la muchacha se fundió en la oscuridad de una puerta. El lugar quedó silencioso, sus gritos eran lo único que lo rompía.

—¡Josephine, regresa! ¡JOSEPHINE! … Josephine, deja de hacer estupideces… _Joey_.

 _Joey._

El nombre hizo eco en su mente, el tiempo se volvió confuso. Al elevar la vista, el rubio y su compañero estaban ahí.

"Salvaste al Capitán América".

Entonces James Barnes cayó en cuenta de que Joey Levy había sido el último de sus grandes fracasos.

Había salvado al Capitán América. Ahora era un héroe de héroes. Pero no la había salvado a ella. No a ella.

A ella no.

* * *

So… Yo dije que era tonto. Y dramoso a lo bruto. Y OoC. Es mi primera vez escribiendo al bueno de Bucky, me sentí muy insegura al abordarlo, es un chico difícil xS

Anyway…Sorry not sorry ;)

¿Reviews? Pequeños, largos, críticas, sugerencias, ya saben dónde van.

Besazos a todo mundo, pastelitos!


End file.
